


She'd Keep It That Way

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, Near Death Experiences, Regional Below, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Listen, u don't technically... have to ever use ur epithet...i love these characters.
Kudos: 2





	She'd Keep It That Way

There are little things in life that don't come around twice. Competitions like this are like that- the luck of them leaving Murtoveera _finally_ and being able to enter _Regional Below?_ It... Becca's life was changed.

Years upon years of being _trapped_ and then she'd get to show off her epithet _and_ do it all with her friends? It made her happier than she'd been in a long time- and she was a really happy person, genuinely.

The adrenaline pulsing through her as she ran down the stands, pulling Perrie along, to go save Ram, they _had_ to save him, he was getting _killed_ and no one was doing _anything_ and- of course they saved him- of _course_ they did. That match ended with Becca falling on Ram when they ended up back in the locker room, falling and weakly wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.

She almost lost him, and that was more terrifying then anything- it clicked that this wasn't just a _fun_ competition, there were risks that couldn't be anticipated, even the announcers had seemed bothered.

Becca stayed right by his side the next match they were in, interlocking their fingers and not letting go- that made them win. She knew that. If she wasn't close to him she wouldn't have had her advantage, they wouldn't have won, not against Eliane and Lexxo- she knew about them enough to know that fact. 

She did her research on her opponents, gave it all to Perrie and they went over it together during other matches, sitting close together in the stands with a computer on their laps and reading up as much as they could- while cheering Ram on with his nearly nonstop fights obviously- there were holes, especially for the time travellers, but they found out what they could, Perries hand going over his scarf when they read about Dollys tendency to destroy things important to a person.

Becca was the most 'fighter' person out of the group, and she knew that, every second of blasting fire at her opponents and throwing candles at Alie and all that _fun_ stuff made her realize that- her friends couldn't do much. She had to protect them- she always had to, despite being the youngest. She was alright with that though. She loved them.

She watched Perries battle against Dolly, screaming out for him that he had to trip her up, just knock her off the podium, dodge and kick her ankles, _something_ \- ignore the scarf and gun and weapons for a second and just _kick her off_ , he was a _dodger_ he was _fast_ and had _reflexes_ not the ability to _fight_ , and that thing with Xylia happened, and she felt her heart nearly stop in her chest, Ram pulling her back and closer to him as they watched in a mix of horror and wonder.

Becca stayed close to her two partners while watching Ram's fight, her heart beating so fast in her chest she could've sworn it was gonna come right out- Ram getting stuck to the wall, knocked off, thrown at the girl, drumsticks stabbed into her shoulders, hanging off, trying to move and manipulate his position- She almost couldn't breathe with how hard she was screaming out encouragement and shaking and- Perrie had told her she was crying, of course she was, Ram could've died, that was a possibility, and she was terrified of that.

Perrie had to hold her back so she didn't run on stage again to save Ram. 

She'd held onto him like a lifeline, even when she felt her epithet change- it didn't bother her, not more than almost seeing someone important to her die, she'd hugged him and kissed at his neck and cheeks and anywhere she could reach because he _almost died_ and that was more important to her then some _stupid_ fucking word that gave her magical abilities that she didn't _need_.

The epithet-swap fight came around, and she was a little disappointed- only three PET members, not even the originals- but, that was fine, she'd make it work, she always made it work. Hook herself to Ram, get thrown across the stage, candles thrown, whatever she could do to keep _fighting_ because she had to make sure _Xylia and Ram_ won this, even if she didn't care.

Her friends were happy, and she'd fucking **keep it** that way.


End file.
